Homecoming
'''Homecoming '''is a map created by Greedyselfish. It takes place in a fictionalized version of Greedy's home in real life. A remake of the map, Halloween Homecoming, was released in 2017. The map, along with it's holiday counterpart, appears in the 2018 video game ''Call of Duty: Zombies ''by Tachibana Games as part of the "Greedyselfish Era". Summary Gameplay wise, it is a throwback to the styles of zombie maps from World At War, the first two maps from Black Ops (Kino and Five), and Nuketown, Bus Depot, Town, and Farm from Black Ops II. There are no fancy extended easter eggs, gobblegums, or buildables. Just you, or 2-4 players in a small map against the undead horde. However, there are also other game modes like Deflation, Cage Match, and Armageddon. There are also a few surprises that await as well. Layout The map takes place in the house and yard area of the real life home of yours truly. It is a small map surrounded by pasture fences and fields. Players will start in either the front or back yards. Two spawn in the front yard, the other two spawn in the backyard. There is a small house in the middle. Inside there are two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a hallway, and a bathroom. Weapons Several past weapons return with the addition of a few new ones. The Joke Weapons also appear as well. Starter * Samurai Edge A1 * Karambit Knife * Frag Grenades Wall * Double-Barrel Shotgun * M1 Garand * PP2000 * R700 * Semtex Box Weapons Pistols * Raging Bull Revolver * Walter P99 (Single or Dual Wield) * Remington New Model Army Shotguns * AA-12 * Ithaca M37 * Benelli M3 SMGs * P90 * Mini-Uzi (Single or Dual Wield) * UMP45 * MP7 Assault Rifles * AK-12 * ACR 6.9 * Remington R5 * SCAR-H * Tar 21 * HK416 * FN FAL Sniper Rifles * Intervention * DSR-50 * L96A1 * M82 Barrett .50 Cal LMGs * Negev NG7 * LSAT * Dingo * M134 Vulcan Minigun (Armageddon & Deflation Only) Launchers * RPG-29 * XM-53 * M320A1 Grenade Launcher * Grim Reaper (Armageddon & Deflation Only) * Fury's Song (Cage Match Only) * Crossbow w/ Explosive tip Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark II * Monkey Bombs Other * Molotov Cocktails Perks & Features * Quick Revive * Juggernog * Speed Cola * Double Tap Root Beer (Except on Cage Match) * PhD Flopper (Replaces Double Tap on Cage Match) * Pack-a-Punch Machine Power-Ups * Insta-Kill * Double Points * Nuke * Carpenter * Flamethrower * Max Ammo Trivia * The Cage Match game mode was created by RisingSun2013. * The Mystery Box, like in Nacht der Untoten, stays in one spot throughout and does not spawn elsewhere. * Like in The Giant, perks will switch spots when they spawn every game. * There are no barriers on this map. All zombies will either rise from the ground, come from the pasture field or, humorously, come out of the toilet in the bathroom. * The Flamethrower (Power-Up) was created by Perk-a-Cola. * Like in Nuketown Zombies, a certain change takes place at round 25. The zombies will be replaced by the Cyborg Zombies from Call of Duty: Online's "Cyborg Rising" mode. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Non-Canonical Maps